


Of Words and Knives

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Quintis - Freeform, tumblr prompt ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things you said I wish you hadn't." They fight, they drive, they love each other endlessly. / / Quintis / /</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Words and Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Another ask I loved so it's here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion, its characters, or anything else related to it you get from this.

* * *

 

“Well why don’t you just go gamble? It’s the one thing you might actually be good at for once.”

The words left her mouth before she had a chance to process them. They’d been fighting about God-knows-what for the past two days and they were both beyond angry. The situation had come to head in their small apartment kitchen at 8 PM on a Sunday.

He grabbed his keys and slammed the door before she had a minute to say anything and all she could do was plant herself in the chair and wonder how the **fuck** she was going to fix this.

After a half hour had passed she called everyone else, starting with Walter. She’d asked him if Toby had popped into the garage or texted him, he told her no and after Sylvester, Paige, and Megan had all given the same response she felt deflated. Happy knew exactly where Toby resided and she couldn’t handle it being her fault any longer; he’d been clean for almost a year and she’d gone and ruined it.

Finally coming to her senses Happy plucked her truck keys off of the hook and drove over the speed limit until she was downtown. She supposed she could’ve just tracked his phone but it could’ve been off or thrown into the wall at this point and fuck where is he? She stopped at bar after bar and scopes out table after table but doesn’t ever see him and her anxiety’s picking up and she just keeps driving but now it’s been an hour and it’s almost 10 and he’s still nowhere to be found.

Eventually she can’t take sitting in a car and she’s near tears when she calls Walter. Rambling about what she did and said and how she can’t find him he brings her to a calmer state and tells her he’ll find him through his phone or car or something and Happy sits on the other end of the line with shaky breaths and trembling hands until he speaks again and she got so used to the still she almost yells.

“His car’s located near the docks. And Happy, you will be fine and he will be fine.” She thanked Walter and hung up, once again turning the key and pulling into the docks extremely fast, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw his old car with the fuzzy dice. Easily parking the car, Happy jumped from her seat and ran to the top of the grassy hill to scan for him, she finds him sitting with his legs dangling over the edge and travels there as fast as she can.

She slows down when she begins to closes in on him, not knowing what to say or do but eventually her mouth opens and he turns around at her voice.

“Toby. I am so sorry and I know I’m an idiot and I shouldn’t have said that and I don’t even know what we were fighting about but I’m so **fucking** sorry.”She’s rushing and feels the need to keep going because she’s sorry with every fiber of her being but her words are lost as he comes to his feet. Her brain has an overwhelming thought that this is it and they’re done and she’s gone and fucked him permanently but he stops in front of her and she starts muttering again and it takes his hands on her arms before she shuts up.

“I forgive you. Trust me I almost went but I swear I didn’t, I’m okay. I promise.”

She’s breathing heavily and apologizes again. But he shushes her and tells her he’ll follow her home.

“I don’t deserve you, y’know. ‘T’s why everyone else always leaves me, too.” Toby smiles one of those smiles, though, and she goes home without an argument as his car pulls in behind her truck.

He still wakes up next to her and makes ehr coffee and she apologizes a million and one times and makes him let her finish when she tries to explain and she thanks God for Walter sometimes and they’re okay.

They’re okay.

* * *

 

“You know my family was a wreck but at least they didn’t get rid of me.” He says the words and she turns around to face away from him and clear her eyes. They cut her deepest wounds back open and she can’t do this right now because she doesn’t care what the battle was about he crossed a line.

“The funny thing about this is Toby, that even though my dad gave me up and constant foster homes got rid of me, it doesn’t make you leaving any less hard.” She pushes herself off the counter and is prepared to stalk past him when he runs forward and takes hold of her arm even as she tries to pull away.

“Happy, I didn’t mean it, I swear. It just slipped out.”

Happy let out a sharp laugh before she spoke again.

“Toby, everyone’s always made up excuses and said this or that for abandoning me **after the fact**. But congratulations now everyone can get their wishes fulfilled at once, and I’m doing the leaving.” His grip loosens because there’s no point in reasoning right now and he watches her collect her phone, charger, and an extra set of clothes before storming through the door. Toby slumped in the chair, glancing at the clock to discover it was quarter past 10. He waited for an hour until leaving, asking Walter if she went to the garage even though he knew the answer.

He drives around hitting up typical ‘Happy’ places until his car his almost drained of gas and at least it’s a problem he can fix so he does. His phone says it’s midnight but he stopped caring a while ago and he finally just decides to GPS his phone to hers because it would be easier that way and he needs to talk to her. Following the curving roads to what seems like the middle of nowhere his headlights finally catch the familiar rust that coats her truck and he stops abruptly. He clambers out clumsily and almost trips on a stick in the otherwise clear field. She’s not in her car, but he sees her hair blowing around in the wind a few feet away and he’s not stupid enough to believe that she doesn’t notice he’s there.

Toby walks up to her side, sitting down next to her and looking at the sky as her head stays glues to her knees. They sit in silence for some time before she looks up at him, tears lining her eyes and leaving her face red and her throat dry.

“You might as well leave, I don’t want to hear it.” She throws out. He grunts and meets her eyes before looking away again because she’s pained and hurt and confused and he never wanted to be the cause of it.

“I am sorry, with everything I have,” and he plans on continuing but he’s interrupted by an “I know.” and that makes him feel even worse. Happy starts sniffling again and refuses to look at him, deciding to go back to her jeans but soon enough she can barely breathe again and she doesn’t need this, she doesn’t want this; why does everyone have to leave why did he have to almost leave her **but he came back.** Her breaths are gaspy and labored and she’s pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. Toby tried to reach out but she flinched away before calming down, though the tears are still leaking from her eyes every now and again. His voice is soft and weak but his tone says everything.

“Happy, I- I swear I won’t leave you. And I know about your past but I’m here; you’ve got a family in the Team and in me and I understand if you hate me and want to hit me because I’m such a goddamn jerk and I wasn’t thinking.”

The noise she makes sounds choked and like a cough but even like a giggle and she wipes her eyes and meets his gaze again. Still breathing unevenly, she forms a coherent thought.

“I forgive you. Everyone’s left me before and you never did. You get used to being alone after a while.” Her eyes are returning to a state of glassiness and he notices her shiver so he drapes his jacket over her and she breathes in the scent. She loves it because it’s steady and there, just like him. To put the whole thing to rest she rests her head on his shoulder because maybe there’s still things that need to be said but they don’t need to be said tonight. They drive home in separate cars but she changes into one of his shirts and sleeps right under his chin using him as her pillow and his arm as a heater. He gladly holds her tighter and kisses her forehead and rubs her back.

(Later he learns that a lot of the time she feels like he’s all she’s got even with the Team and it terrifies her, the thought of him leaving horrifies her. So he makes tradition of cradling her to him every night and always making sure she has a home in her life and Scorpion, most of which Happy finds in Toby.)


End file.
